


金东｜GV·壁尻

by 8_Jenny_Chan_8



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8_Jenny_Chan_8/pseuds/8_Jenny_Chan_8
Relationships: 谢金x李鹤东
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	金东｜GV·壁尻

本章涉及人物：谢金/李鹤东。

预警包括但不限于：壁尻、Rimming。

此系列处于一个比较没有羞耻心的世界，成人产业合法合理且高度发达。一切特殊设定均为开车服务，其余都与现实生活无异。

-

李鹤东干这行也有七八年了，哦，严格来说应该是干与被干。

早几年培训班结业的时候，他主攻AV，受众基本都是些少妇熟女。那时候还没诞生小奶狗小狼狗这种流行语，否则他大概算是色情电影届最早一批小狼狗吧。

靠着混社会时留下的脸上一道长疤，肩头小腿大片刺青，经常演些强制爱的剧情。与他合作的基本都是如狼似虎年纪的女优，后来公司也安排过一些脸嫩的小受和李鹤东演换汤不换药的GV。

只是如今大众对毛片的要求可谓越来越高，不光看脸还要不落俗套的故事情节，什么送外卖修水管换灯泡之类的快被淘汰干净了。

眼瞅着奔三了，李鹤东浑身脂肪越积越厚，胯下二两肉却没的长了。其实他本钱也不差，在远高于平均国情的男优群体里属于中等偏上水平，奈何没生在仅拍半身的古早时代。

不温不火地演了这么些年，留给他的角色，很快就将过渡成猥琐中年大叔了。虽然为了视觉差异这类男演员通常都会给配二十上下的新鲜水蜜桃，但继续混日子也不是什么好出路。

公司高层里有与他关系不错的领导，劝李鹤东转投最近大势的GV界，准备再捧一波。

前提是，从1到0。

气归气，骂归骂，饭还得吃。出道至今没做过下面那个的李鹤东，咬牙答应了这次拍摄。

在家做了三天心理建设，真进到录影棚还是有点怂，一部分原因源自他这次的Partner谢金。口碑好作品少的业内传奇，和他那根超脱亚洲人范畴的屌，一样屌。

干，他要有那个硬件，怎么也不至于沦落到这般地步。

这次要拍的就是普通的壁尻剧情，没多少新意，但是全程后入免去了所有视线接触正是李鹤东所希冀的。

直男警察追凶途中卡进废墙白白便宜了恰好路过的衣冠禽兽，怎么听都挺符合两人的性格形象，李鹤东连骂街都不用憋着，警察在剧本里对攻方有大量的咒骂和粗口。

他刚换好制服坐在边上记词呢，谢金和助理前后脚进了门。大高个步履不停地走到李鹤东跟前打招呼，这行不讲究什么握手礼仪，两个人就站着报了各自的名姓。

“你好，我是谢金。”

“李鹤东。”

只一个「是」字就能折射出前者经常出现在公司年会的红榜之上，而后者就是个籍籍无名的员工之一的现状。

不久之后导演一声令下正式开机，并没有给他们过多的认识时间。成人产业发展到今天，Porn Star已经成为同公务员厨师一样广泛的职业。关系相熟与否并不重要，反正入行培训班已经充分传授了所有职业技能与操守。

可李鹤东当初上课，学得都是怎么肏人。妈的，他决定完事以后给行政打电话，所有新人必须同时学习攻方受方所有课程。

内景搭得不大，前面几分钟的奔跑镜头都采用了原地打转的拍法，后期再调整。李鹤东看着几步外的一堵高墙脚下发怵，闭眼钻进了那孔窟窿里。

这是按照他身量置办的道具，隔断面也换成了与砖土同色的软海绵，卡在中间不算太难受，就是用力太猛上半身穿墙多了些，双脚将将才能碰地。

李鹤东嘴里自言自语地发牢骚，一面用肘关节撑着墙试图扭腰钻出去。他没演太久，谢金便上场了。啪唧一记脆响拍在了可以将摩擦声放大许多倍的特殊面料上，记事以来第一次被打屁股的男人都不用回想台词直接骂出了声。

“操你妈的变态！”

两瓣臀肉被极具色情意味的手法揉捏着，谢金没出声，灵巧躲过了李鹤东抬高的一脚。他顺势站在人腿间裹住肉团来回揉弄，没两分钟又松了手，像等待白面馒头自主发酵。

“滚啊你他妈再碰我老子告你袭警！”

顶着涨得通红的脸色，李鹤东胡乱踢打男人没有一丝褶皱的西裤。他这面只有一台机子怼脸拍，后头长枪短炮盯着他俩离得最近的部位。

“警察先生是吗？您应该不会想出现在明天社会版头条上吧？”

“你什么意思你？！”

谢金无所谓地笑了笑，双手伸进李鹤东裤兜摸出一张警官证，还有乱七八糟的烟盒手机记事本。他翻开封页摩挲着上头印着钢圈的证件照，又把这些东西轻飘飘地扔到了杂草丛生的路边。

此处是郊区化工厂的废弃厂房，刚结束一趟不怎么顺心的谈判独自漫步过来的大律师，觉得心情霎时晴朗了。

“还挺帅嘛李警官～”

男人的手越发放肆，绕到李鹤东胯前打转。在更尖锐的脏话响起前，猝不及防地解了他的皮带和第一粒纽扣。拉链依旧好好躺在原处，裤腰松垮地挂着将掉不掉。

“李警官要是愿意配合的话，等会儿发生的事我就当春梦了无痕。您如果继续辱骂纳税人，那我就不能保证——”

“您的屁股会不会出现在总部内网上了。”

李鹤东死死咬住下唇不敢发声，拳心攥得关节泛白噼啪作响。身后男人猜中了他的反应，淡定地扶了扶金丝玳瑁边的镜框。

谢金拽着裤链一口气连着底裤扒了个干净，拇指全无预兆地移向了臀肉间紧闭的小孔，缓缓插进了看似干涩的肠道里。

幸好工作人员提前替自己做了全套的清洁扩张，异物感不是很强烈。李鹤东努力扮出惊恐的表情失声呼痛，全身肌肉都紧绷着抗拒男人的触碰。

“李警官可真是天赋异禀，还是说本性如此？”

谢金又往里添了一指，如开合的剪子般将穴口的括约肌撑开，漏出内里嫣红的嫩肉。他半跪下来冲它吹了口热气，满意地打量着受到刺激的褶皱快速收缩的反应。

“唔、你他妈干什么……”

男人伸出舌尖挤进小孔，先打着旋把柔软的内壁舔舐了一圈，继而开始模拟性交的动作前后抽插。津水充作天然润滑剂，湿滑黏腻的水声仿佛打湿了天际的云朵，整片空气都变得愈加沉重。

未曾闲着的大掌抚过会阴处，罩住两粒饱满的睾丸反复搓揉，就是不去碰那隐约抬头的肉柱。李鹤东被动承受着陌生的快感，粗喘渐渐碎成了小口小口急促的呼吸。

谢金很少替别人Rimming，遇上全无经验的李鹤东，这点技巧已然够瞧的了。他将掌心严丝合缝地贴在臀肉上，熨得白肉泛粉发烫。

李鹤东上半身仍旧整齐服帖，单看他那满头大汗和苦乐交杂的神情，谁能猜到一墙之后正上映着如此淫乱的景象。卡了太久，后背腰肢都渐渐硌得慌，他依据事先约定喊了声出去，催促谢金赶紧进下一part。

“这么迫不及待想换真枪？”

一语双关，绝对是故意的淦。随手拭去嘴角水渍的男人从泥地上直起身子还不忘掸掉膝头的灰，他慢条斯理地缠上自己的西裤拉链，长焦镜头精确对准早已鼓胀的裤裆。

谢金扯开底裤前兜把面目狰狞的阳具放出来，做过包皮环切的大物件形状漂亮，深粉的龟头微微上翘像是株弧度明显的钩刺。

他把硬挺的肉棒一寸寸钉入刚离开不久的后穴，最末两块线条流畅的腹肌贴上李鹤东圆润丰满的臀峰。连续几十下浅浅的抽插后，肠壁食髓知味地裹紧那根铁棍子不放，乖巧地重复着吸咬又放松的过程。

原来那些男优叫床能叫得那么骚浪，还真是有理由的。李鹤东忍不住在心里给谢金扎小人，变了调的呻吟依旧渐渐从唇畔溢出。

上扬的龟头回回都不轻不重地碾过腺体，谢金却宛如没有发觉似地专心肏出三浅一深的频率，他只往深处开拓尚未使出全部力道就顶得李鹤东难受极了。

“你这个垃圾是不是阳痿，怪不得上这种鬼地方捡便宜……”

话音未落，换了角度的性器开始往浅处的敏感点狠凿，谢金以无声的行动回击了挑战男人底线的质疑，打桩似地一记重过一记。

囊袋拍打臀肉发出淫靡的闷响，撞成白沫的体液尽数糊在交合处，围着烂熟通红的穴眼覆了整圈。李鹤东不知哪下没挨住，头次与男人做就被肏射了，稠白的精液顺着墙面流了一裤子。

尽管看不见，谢金也能想象出对方那双湿漉漉的盛满情欲的眼睛。然后肉茎埋在筋挛的甬道尽头缴了械，他甚至记不清上一次拍摄没忍住内射的冲动是什么时候的事。

导演高声喊了停，拍谢金短一点的片子结束标准通常是受方完事了就行。因而两个人啵地一声分开后，李鹤东穴口兜不住地往外渗精，惊倒了大片工作人员。

被合力从墙面拔出来的当事人一无所知地捂着助理递上前的大毛巾跑去隔间做清理，甚至没与谢金道别。

四天之后，李鹤东人生第一支GV剪完上线，浏览量不到仨钟头就冲进了月榜前十。

抱大腿好啊，好就好在真他妈好。本来靠着床头百无聊赖的男人收到领导发来的后台数据，轻飘飘地吹了阵口哨起身去开酒。

为了维持工作指标，李鹤东一季度大概要拍将近小十部片，按这次的后续效果来看，以后改成一年十部都有希望。

只是，谢金会愿意与他绑在一起吗？

TBC.

\------------------------------------------------------

很不过脑的东西，看着玩吧。哈哈哈哈我不会告诉你们本来想写的结尾是世上多了一颗冉冉升起的Porn Star……

那既然都变成人公司了，大家有什么想看的角色扮演排列组合吗（托腮


End file.
